All there ever was is girls
by pikachulover101
Summary: A MUST READ BETTER THAN SUMMARY All of the central park boys wish for the perfect girl in their life so Mort wishes for it. But when they slowly start to appear are they actually the real deal because they are acting very unusual
1. The sunset shourded in love

**All there ever was is girls**

Note: I put a lot of work into this and this is by far the most best story I have ever wrote so far. P.S. I won't update so fast on this one k?

Chapter 1: A sunset shrouded in love

It was a cold winter afternoon at the zoo, the sun was setting and it was beautiful out. Fortunately it was the last day of the winter so everyone felt warm and happy inside. Everyone went out to take a rest and watch nature before their eyes unfortunately for the lemurs they worked another life in servitude miserably serving Julien once again. This time they had to fluff his pillows because his throne was "hard"

"Mort! Maurice!" King Julien called out walking about the pedestal. "Are my pillows ready yet?"

Maurice looked up at him in exhaust trying to fluff the pillow. "We're almost done! Just a few more fluffs!" Julien groaned with impatience this was taking to long.

"Ok but will you hurry up! My royal throne is getting harder by the minute!" he screeched back sitting back on his throne with discomfort. King Julien was getting angrier by the second he couldn't stand much longer and neither could Mort and Maurice they were fluffing to exhaustion.

"*Pant* *Pant* I'm done!" Mort exclaimed in relief dropping to the ground sweating intensely. Maurice was relieved as well. "Phew! Finally we can stop fluffing!"

"Not so fast! I will be the judge of that Maurice! " Julien interrupted jumping up. "Hand the pillow to me Mort!"

"Ok!" Mort said snatching the pillow. He jumped up from the ground and skipped happily unaware of the ground. Because of that Mort tripped on a rock and tossed the pillow in midair.

Maurice gazed as it flew and Julien gasped in terror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Julien screamed in slow motion.

Mort picked up his head realizing his mistake. "Oopsie" Meanwhile Maurice just sat there and continued to gaze.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" King Julien continued as Maurice's and Mort's eyes rolled.

Daring enough Mort tried to catch it hoping he wouldn't lose it forever. "Ooh I'll get it!"

Mort quickly dashed across the pedestal and jumped on Julien's head, super jumping up to the pillow hoping that it wouldn't land in the penguin's pool.

Mort extended his arms slowly and repeatedly grabbing the pillow. And successfully did "Hey I did it!" Julien and Maurice watched as Mort managed to grab the aerial pillow.

"Mort is the best! He caught the pillow!" Mort sang in victory busting in move unfortunately for him he was landing in a pool.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Go Mort! Go Mort! It's your birthday! It's your birthday! Even though its not!"

The mouse lemur gazed down in curiosity getting back to his senses. "Uh where am I landing?" he looked down again frowning. "Uh-oh"

"Ah isn't the sunset beautiful men" Skipper claimed observing the sun. Kowalski smiled. "Yes sir it truly is spectacular"

"You don't get to see this every time!" Private pointed out.

"Yes indeed Private for we would have not seen this beautiful scenery if it wasn't for Skipper giving us off"

Skipper glanced at Kowalski and teared up a bit. "Aww thanks men you're the best. Consider this a tip off the beak for being the greatest team ever!"

"Aww" Rico murmured nudging Skipper giving him the "You didn't have to do this" expression.

"To the team men!" Skipper cheered out sticking out a glass of water.

The other operatives got their glasses too. "To the team!" They said back banging the glasses together and then drinking it.

"Look the sun is setting!" Private exclaimed pushing the others to the sun. "Ah yes this is it!" Kowalski said looking at it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mort shouted out plummeting to the pool.

"As if I could hear the sunset…set" the leader told them.

'Bwoosh!' A noise shattered from the pool, the Penguins immediately turned around noticing.

"What was that?!" Private panicked to the group putting his flippers to his face.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we're about to find out" Skipper said as a bubbling noise could be heard. The penguins gazed at the pool as the bubbling sound got louder and a creature started to emerge.

"Please don't be a zombie! Please don't be a zombie!"

The creature emerged from the water and it was Mort shaking the water off of him.

"Oh no the pillow got soggy!" he complained worrying about the pillow. Quickly King Julien and Maurice ran to the scene.

"Mort are you okay?!" Maurice asked worried sick. "Oh no! My pillow it got wet!" Julien noticed as he grabbed the pillow. "What have you done!?"

Maurice and Skipper sighed pillows weren't important.

"What were you doing with the pillow sad eyes? You could've risked your life!" the leader put his flippers on his hips and frowned in disappointment Mort sighed.

"I'm sorry I was getting the pillow for Julien"

"Well it's ok as long as we get to see the dawn turn into dusk I'm happy with that" Private added enlightening the mood. Maurice glanced at the sunset and realized something.

"You know your right this sunset is beautiful" "Makes you wanna kick back and relax"

"Hmp! This sunset reminds me of the time I King Julien became the king of Madagascar and met a pretty lady" Ringtail bragged to them looking at the sunset.

Kowalski grinned and stood up. "Well it recalls me to the first time I met the lovely Miss Doris. Oh she had soft smooth skin and deep brown eyes with a lovely calm teenage voice and she was so beautiful oh…" Everyone stared at Kowalski strangely he had gone too far again.

"Just saying" Everyone turned back to the sun but the smart penguin coughed some words. "But I also *cough* joined the team on a *cough* sunset"

Skipper stepped to front a little shy admitting some truth. "You know this was the very same sunset I saw when I made this team it was also a sunset when I met sigh…Marlene"

"I too saw a sunset when I started working for groan…. King Julien…." Maurice explained glaring angrily at ringtail. "It was also the time where I met Melina I swear she was my SOUL MATE"

"With all that glutieness in your bottom I think not" King Julien blurted quietly.

The others turned to Rico excitedly. "Well Rico tell us about your first full sunset"

Rico blushed and pulled up his doll petting its hair the others turned away immediately leaving him with his 'business'.

"A doll how cliché" King Julien whispered to Maurice. Maurice glared back didn't he love the doll too?

"Reow" Rico purred about to kiss the doll. *kiss*

"Uh I didn't need to see that…." Private said in disgust Kowalski covered Private's eyes as soon as he saw.

"You know you kissed a doll right?" Julien added with displease filing his nails.

Rico responded by throwing a rock at him and put his doll away. "Ow! I'm just pointing it out!"

"When I saw my first full sunset is when I joined the team! Sigh… I wish I could meet a lady…" Private told them sadly drooping his head down.

"Aw cheer up Private you'll meet a girl some day when you're older but for now you're just the good 'young' Private that's a part of our team!" Skipper cheered holding Private's head up.

"Thanks Skipper…"

Mort excitedly jumped up front telling everyone about his first sunset.

"Ok I met Julien and Maurice on my first full sunset and when I was walking I saw this mysterious shadow of a lady maybe if I saw her she would like me"

"Ok, ok" Skipper said trying to stop the talking. "That's enough sharing for 1 day now let's all go home"

"Eh-hem?" Kowalski questioned raising an eyebrow as Skipper was about to retreat.

"Alright, alright' he gived.

"Cheers for the last day of winter yay! May we all meet our soul mates in spring, blah, blah, blah happy sunset!"

"Sunset!" The others cheered as they went home.

"Oh and about my pillows" King Julien reminded his servants eyeing them.

"Ugh!" Mort and Maurice groaned slouching to the ground.

***

Hours had passed by and the sunset turned into dusk it stroke midnight the first day of spring and the lemurs were poofed.

"Phew! All the pillows have been fluffed perfectly like you ordered your majesty" Maurice noted collapsing to the ground.

"Ugh! I'm tired!" Mort whined stomping his feet in anger.

"Fine! Fine! You can go to sleep now! Now that my pillows are perfect leave me be!" Julien announced going to sleep.

"Yes!" Maurice screamed dropping to the ground falling asleep. Mort rolled into a ball going to sleep when he peered up into the night's sky.

"Hey it's a shooting star" Mort called out poking Maurice up. The aye-aye lemur took a peak and saw it.

"Well yes it is"

"Hmm… Starlight, Star bright First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight! I wish that the penguins and lemurs will meet our soul mates someday soon I hope that's not too pushy otherwise goodnight sky spirits." Mort wished then slowly went to deep slumber.

"Mort you know not all wishes come true" the aye-aye lemur pointed out before closing his eyes.

"Yeah but dreams do Once upon a dream…Yawn" The mouse lemur replied going to sleep.

"Goodnight guys" the lemur king whispered.

"Goodnight" the servants repeated.


	2. Mysterious girl

Chapter 2: Mystery girl

It was still night and all the animals slept soundly including Mort. For Mort he slept so soundly that he had a dream a wonderful dream about that mysterious girl lemur he saw in Madagascar.

______________________________________________________________________________ If you are confused with this part have no fear it's a dream! Also you may notice some familiar actions from the Disney Princess Movies if you do not like that it's ok.

"Hello?" Mort asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes for a bit trying to see where he was and he was in Madagascar.

"Is anyone there?" Mort asked again getting up and walking around. It was strange Madagascar had never been so quiet to Mort it was scary and creepy behind many levels. The fact that he was lost had a strange dangerous sensation.

The mouse lemur looked around some trees so that he could spot someone or a way out but no luck.

"Can anyone come out?" Mort asked once again feeling cold, lonely and scared he dropped his ears down for he was sad.

"Anyone?" No one answered him yet again so Mort gave up and huddled in a corner feeling all afraid.

Suddenly a running noise could be heard faintly and engulfed Mort in entire fear.

"Huh?" he looked around in curiosity wondering what that noise was. The noise got closer.

"Show yourself!" Mort demanded feeling like he was bait. For Mort was always bait and bait didn't feel so good. The mouse lemur continued to walk around moving his head wherever he could hear the noise the loudest.

All of a sudden a shadow appeared in Mort's view it had the figure of a mouse lemur. Mort was finally glad that he could find someone hopefully to show the way out.

"Oh hello who are you?" the mouse lemur asked happily walking to the shadow.

"Oh sorry I have to go" A faint feminine like voice from the shadow said. "But wait!" Mort stopped before the unknown female could flee.

The unknown lemur sighed and looked behind her. "I'm sorry but I have to go before they find me!"

Impatient the female dashed away too fast for Mort to run after or finish his sentence.

"Could you at least show me the way back home?"

Mort sighed in depression and turned away that lemur could have been his ticket to home but lost the chance. He looked up hoping the sky would cheer him up and it did or at least the sunset did.

"Oh what a pretty sunset" Mort exclaimed dazzled seeing the huge sun set suddenly Mort got an idea.

"Hey maybe I could follow the sunset! That'll lead me home"

And so he did follow the sunset and by slipping through some trees and crawling under some grass he went back to civilization.

Out in the open he could see Maurice and King Julien walking up to him in delight.

"There you are Mort!" Maurice exclaimed. "There's no place like home!" he responded extending his arms out for a hug.

"Yes Mort for if it wasn't for you returning back home we would have WAKE UP!" King Julien lectured Mort was confused at his last words though.

"What?"

"I said WAKE UP!" King Julien repeated.

"Could you repeat that!?" Mort asked loudly walking closer to Julien.

"Aye Mort what am I going to do? I said WAKE UP!" King Julien repeated again screaming in Mort's ear.

"WAKE UP!"

Just then Mort's dream disappeared as Julien continued to shout in the mouse lemur's ear.

"Mort how can you do your royal duties if you do not WAKE UP!"

Mort opened his eyes slowly as he was disturbed by Julien's shouting.

"Oye what is it?" he asked slowly poking his head out.

"Well Mort the what is that 1 one of my GLORIOUS pillows dropped and you have to go get it before it gets covered in germs!" Ringtail explained putting his hands to his hips.

"Oh I'll go get it!" Mort agreed jumping up form his spot. Immediately he jumped down to go seek the pillow and there it was shining in the sunlight.

"Oh hello pillow I'll get you" the mouse lemur said in delight skipping to the pillow for the pillow was shining in his eyes.

Mort managed to get his hands on the pillow and was about to grab it if he didn't see another set of hands touch his. So he looked up wondering who it was.

Looking up he saw a familiar female mouse lemur in a blue gown and a blue butterfly pin on her left ear.

"Hi" They both greeted shyly in unison. The female retracted her hands from the pillow feeling shy seeing Mort.

"My name's Mort" Mort told her shyly letting go of the pillow.

"Uh yeah my name's Mina" Mina told Mort.

"Mina…" Mort drooled and gazed at her she was so pretty.

Mina smiled at Mort but snapped back to it because she didn't want to stare at him too long.

"Uh this is yours" She pushed the pillow back to him.

"Yeah thanks" Mort thanked. At first Mort was in dazed he had fallen in love. Mina was so beautiful to him that he couldn't stop gazing at her nor day dream at her. But then it just came to Mort.

"Hey I know you!"

"You do?"

"Yes back in Madagascar you were that shadow!" Mort remembered pointing at her Mina got a little creeped out.

"Uh…"

"And…and in my dream I saw you too!" he recalled once again. "Once upon a dream!" "Yes once upon a dream!"

"Once upon a dream?" Mina questioned she was freaked out and curious at the same time.

"Yeah!" "I know you!" "I saw you once upon a dream!" "Once upon a night I wished for a true love and here you are!" Mort pointed out continuously pointing and getting closer to Mina grinning.

"Uh…I'm happy for you…" Mina said calmly backing away from him. "I guess…" she rolled her eyes away.

"Listen don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

"No we can still talk!"

"Right…" Mina said regretting still being here.

"Ok, ok that's great but I have to get back to Queen Julia can't keep her waiting" she explained turning away.

"Wait who is Queen Julia?" Mort quickly asked putting his hands on her.

"I'm sorry…" Mina replied pushing away his hands from hers and then dashing away.

"Wait don't go…" Mort asked but she was gone in a flash the only thing she left was her glass blue slipper.

"You were my true love…" he continued falling to the ground at a slow pace.

Mort began to pop out tears and wept grabbing her slipper tightly. "No, no I just met you don't go…" "My wish came come true…"

"No I have to be strong" he cheered on wiping out his tears. "This was just a mishap I bet I'll try again! In fact maybe I'll meet her again!" he thought getting up.

"May we meet again and this time I'll give the slipper she left!"

"Oh wait King Julien!" Mort realized glancing at the pillow. Realizing that he quickly snatched it before Julien could suspect something.

"Oh there you are Mort! What took you so long?!" King Julien wondered as Mort dusted the pillow.

"Sigh… I met my true love…Mina…." He answered re fluffing the pillow.

"Who's Mina?" Maurice asked as soon as he said that. Mort chuckled at that fact. "She's the girl in my dreams, the shadow back in Madagascar, my wish that was granted…"

"Oh you mean the dream where you wouldn't wake up on?" King Julien wondered having a slightest flashback.

"Yes…" Mort cooed dreamily placing the pillow on Julien's throne. "And the next time we meet I will give her; her glass slipper back sigh… I promise you that Mina…" Mort promised lazily gazing at the glass slipper.

***

Hours later in the jungles of Puerto Rico 3:00 a.m. Mina had some business to take care of.

"Where have you been?!" Queen Julia asked angrily from up her throne. Mina drooped her head sadly.

"I had to get some food like you requested your majesty" she dropped the fruit. "Do you like peaches?" Mina calmly asked holding up a peach.

"Ok but if you ever run off like that again I will have your head" Queen Julia told her. Mina shivered I fear. "Yes your majesty"

The other servant that worked for Queen Julia was an aye-aye lemur named Mary and Mary eyed Mina carefully and saw that she was missing a glass slipper.

"I say Mina where's your other slipper?" she asked strictly raising an eyebrow. Mina's frown turned into a smile this was her chance to escape.

"I must have left it in the Central Park Zoo let me retrieve your highness"

Queen Julia suspected something. "Not so fast!" the female mouse lemur paused as she turned around.

"What were you doing in the Central Park Zoo?" she asked eyeing Mina suspiciously.

"Mm-hmm"

Mina frowned and tried to think up an excuse. "I thought there was fruit so I came in but there was no fruit at all so I returned here" she smiled trying to hide her lies.

"Uh-huh yes quite" Queen Julia said. "Indeed" Mary added in.

"I'll just go get it now" mina claimed trying to escape.

"No, no I'll get your slipper for you my treat" the Queen said smiling deviously. "And just so you won't escape I'll have Mary watch you"

The mouse lemur sighed. "Uh thanks…" she rolled her eyes to Mary who was behind her walking to the queen.

"I won't let you down Julia" Mary promised saluting her.

"Make sure you don't" the queen ring tail said walking away.

"Muahahahaha" Mary chuckled as she walked in front of Mina.

"Oh dear…"


	3. Loving Obsessively

**Chapter 2: Loving obsessively**

You were wondering what Rico X? Means right? Well good thing for you because more couples get introduced.

It was the afternoon the 1st afternoon of the 1st day of spring and Mort still kept Mina's slipper he was too obsessed with Mina I tell you.

"Mort let go of the slipper!" Maurice angrily demanded trying to snatch the slipper from Mort but Mort refused.

"No this slipper is only to be held by Mina and Me!" he shrugged away still hugging the slipper.

"Well what are you lemurs doing today?" Skipper asked from afar hearing the commotion.

"Mort won't let go of that slipper some lemur named Mina left!" Maurice explained pointing at Mort.

"Grr… Ruff! Ruff! This slipper is mine! None of you except Mina can have it! Ruff!" Mort howled as Maurice pointed at him.

"Uh Mort you know that's just 1 girl right?" Kowalski pointed out in a questioned tone observing Mort's behavior. Mort was disgraced. "No that's not any 1 girl it's THE 1 girl! And I'm not going to lose her now! Ruff!"

"Well that's the 2nd person that's obsessed with someone today" Skipper said rolling his eyes at Rico who was holding Doll.

"Reow" Rico murmured as he pulled in Doll for a second kiss.

"Advert your eyes young ones!" Private screamed out immediately covering his eyes.

"Whoa, Whoa Rico we don't want to get overly obsessed here" Skipper interrupted before Rico could kiss the doll. Rico frowned and put doll away.

"Is it over?" Private calmly wondered slowly peeking his eyes out.

"Unless you want to end up like that" the leader continued looking overhead.

"Grr…What are you looking at? I'm waiting for Mina! And don't you dare take her slipper!" Mort growled still grabbing the slipper.

After seeing Mort Rico got creeped out but the feeling of dumping Doll Face was still a no.

"We need to get rid of this doll!" skipper told him strictly tossing Doll Face to a thrash can. Rico sighed and pulled up a second copy of Doll.

"Ugh…" Skipper groaned placing a flipper on his face. "Kowalski get rid of Rico's Doll Face collection pronto!"

"Yes sir!" he agreed dashing to HQ.

"Exactly how many Doll copies do you have?" Private wondered noticing Skipper used the word collection.

"Just 2" Rico silently groaned whistling suspiciously.

"Oh almost forget we need to get rid of this Doll too" Skipper remembered throwing the other doll in the thrash.

"Gasp!" Rico exclaimed as he threw it away. Rico was beginning to get upset soon Kowalski would throw the last one.

"Relax Chico" King Julien said filing his nail. "Rico!" "What ever they are plenty more ladies in the world"

"The only problem is they don't like you they like me heck even Carlotta likes me more than you"

Rico frowned and threw another rock at him. "I'm just saying who would want you? I mean look at you you're so, so ugh…"

***

Kowalski got the last Doll copy unknown to him Doris decided to visit.

"Ok now I just throw this in the incinerator and its back to the team" Kowalski told himself trying to grasp Doll.

Doris poked her head out of the water and tried to imitate a shark slowly swimming for Kowalski.

"Huh?" the smart penguin asked as he saw a shark like fin heads towards him.

"HI! KOWALSKI!" Doris shouted out in a happy mood popping out of the water.

"Ah! Doris don't scare me like that!" he screamed plopping to the platform.

"He, he" the bottle nosed dolphin snickered. "What a friend can't scare a friend?" she asked swimming about the pool.

"Uh technically… YES!"

"Oh just chill Kowalski you're going to have a brain malfunction if you don't give yourself a break" Doris informed him in a calm tone.

Kowalski doubted that. "Oh please if you were in an elite force you would understand that we don't have time for the slightest rest"

"Kowalski, Kowalski, Kowalski I know you do have the time but you're too afraid if Skipper will disapprove."

"Gasp!" he was even more disgraced. "Well, well I have to get going bye!"

"Bye!" Doris repeated smiling. "BYE!" he repeated again.

"Bye!" "BYE!"

"GOODBYE!" Kowalski shouted even louder.

"Bye bye!" Doris greeted form afar.

"I'm not talking to you anymore!" he said leaving to the lemur pen.

"Fine!" the dolphin agreed.

"F..! FINE!"

After the conversation Kowalski left and the bottle nosed dolphin was about to head home.

"He is so going to talk to me" "Oye Doris…What great friends you have…"

"Almost forgot can you throw this in the garbage for me?!" the smart penguin asked walking up to her and showing Doll.

Doris groaned. "I knew it" the dolphin snatched the doll. "You just can't get enough of me can you?" she asked angrily.

"Gasp! No! How, how could you say such a thing? No! I never liked you! You're a friend I couldn't possibly date a friend!" Kowalski doubted again walking to the lemur pen.

"Yeah right…" Doris responded throwing Doll out the thrash.

***

After the turn of events Kowalski returned back to the group.

"I threw out Doll"

"Doll…" Rico groaned thinking about his lost Doll.

"Oh you're here just in time Kowalski" Skipper told him realizing he came back.

"But what took you so long?" Private wondered turning around.

"Trust me it was a long turn of events…" he explained rolling his eyes at Doris.

"Uh you penguins bore me…Go bore someone else before I catch your bored disease you heard me shoo! Go!" King Julien complained slouching on his throne. He about to collapse asleep if he didn't hear Mort growling but instead tried to stay awake lazily blinking his eyes.

Skipper put his flippers to his hips again Julien was complaining yet again. "Ok let's go back to HQ hopefully we can talk there" skipper told them.

"Aye, aye Skipper!" the team saluted. The team then slide on their bellies to the HQ.

***

Ok boys! the status report here is that Rico is too overly obsessed with his Doll friend correct?" Skipper recalled pacing across the room.

"Correct!" "Correct…" Rico upsettingly groaned.

"And he won't get over it right?"

"Right!" "Right…" the crazy penguin sadly repeated.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this but…" Skipper continued.

"But what sir?" Private asked getting a bit worried.

"We have to find you another girl…" he finished drooping his had down.

"Gasp! But sir!" Kowalski responded in disgrace. Skipper never let this happen before.

"No men it's what we have to do and what we have to do hopefully Rico won't get too obsessed with." The leader replied.

"Uh…" Rico grumbled obviously saying "This isn't going to work out well".

"Private get the breeding program papers because we're Rico's going to find a real girlfriend!"

"Yes sir!" Private agreed pulling out the paper. 'Ok Rico it's going to be alright just sign this and we're off!" Private claimed pulling out a pen and pointing to the signature line.

"Gulp!" Rico was nervous and signed _"Rico_".

Cliff hanger will what will happen next? Will Kowalski stop loving Doris? Will Rico quit his love with doll and find a girl? Will Mort give up on Mina? What's going on back with Mina and Mary? All will be revealed soon.

***

In a Beach Florida 5:00 p.m. Queen Julia was getting closer to New York

"Ugh! I hope all this swimming is worth getting an antic glass slipper!" Queen Julia complained trying to dry herself from the sea water.

"Hey it's a wild animal let's catch it!" A tourist shouted out noticing the lemur.

Julia turned around after hearing that little that she knew a tranquillizer dart was headed her way. "Uh-oh"

*Shoot* *Falls*


End file.
